gravityrushfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Sackchief
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Gravity Rush Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Dopp Hey sackchief, I was hoping if you would make me an admin at the Gravity Rush wikia, I have so much good information and themes. I really like this game and I edit on wikis everyday. I asure you, the Gravity Rush wikia will grow when im admin.(Treasure Man 1 01:29, February 12, 2012 (UTC)) Thanks a lot! I will continue to add more pages.(Treasure Man 1 01:58, February 13, 2012 (UTC)) Hey, I've been editing on this wiki a lot lately and while the wiki does need a lot of work, I want to be able to help and bring it to its full potential. If you could make me an admin, this would help me be able to change some pages like the home page to make it look better and make the layout better. If you don't trust me yet, that's fine but I can garuntee you I would help. Thanks. 05:15, September 6, 2012 (UTC)SolidKat Hey back Hey, no problem really. I'm also a huge fan of PSASBR, and I'm really looking forward to that game. Considering that game is far more popular and is constantly getting new info I don't blame you. As far as helping around here goes, anything is helpful. There's several blank pages, or options that don't have links/pages for them. I'm thinking I'm gonna do a quick playthrough in order to write the walkthrough so you don't need to do anything there. SolidKat 23:45, September 6, 2012 (UTC) Great. It should look nice. Can't wait to see how it looks. Also we should make a logo at some point. Unfortunately I'm not really familiar with that kind of photoshop thing so I don't think I would be able to do it. I've been trying to get more content up right now. I finished the trophies page, figured I'd work more on doing the characters now, but I need to get back on my vita to take some pics. SolidKat 01:54, September 7, 2012 (UTC) Stuff I don't know, maybe hair and eye color? Also thanks for the possible Kat leak. Most seem to be calling it photoshopped but I'll certainly hope for the best. SolidKat 02:07, September 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hey, thanks for checking in and thanks for the compliment on the the wiki. Thank you for the help you've provided too. SolidKat (talk) 08:05, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that sounds great to me. You do mean the all stars wiki right? The new word mark was done by one of the community wikia editors. He did a great job with it. SolidKat (talk) 08:44, April 10, 2013 (UTC) Cool, I added the all stars and last of us wiki logos to the front page. SolidKat (talk) 04:20, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey, I really liked the style of boxes that you use on your All-Stars and Last of Us wiki and that some other wikis use too, so I was trying to figure out how use them for the Soul Sacrifice Wiki. I spent a while trying to figure it out, and couldn't get them to work. I was wondering if you could help me get them to work. SolidKat (talk) 23:02, April 24, 2013 (UTC) Thanks a lot for the help. I was able to get the portals to work and had no problem changing the colors. There is one thing that I can't seem to get to work though. For the contents portal when I try to use column breaks the template don't work correctly and just show up as the code. SolidKat (talk) 06:52, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Sup Yup, I'm awfully excited about it. It looks great so far, I hope it turns out good. SolidKat (talk) 06:45, September 20, 2013 (UTC) Hey How are you doing today? Are you excited about Gravity Rush 2 coming in January 20, 2017? ;) Also, how's SolidKat doing? He's kinda been for a few months ago. Because I wanted to make him proud. :) To: Sackchief From: ACampos1252 About Gravity Rush 2 Awesome! Also, have you saw the new trailer of Gravity Rush 2? It's a new DLC that is coming in March 2017. From ACampos1252 Site Affilation Hey we are from the Danganronpa wiki and we are here if you would be intreasted in affilating with our wiki, ill like to affilate with both the PlayStation All Stars and Gravity Rush. Ill leave the logo here. Have a nice day! Anime Dude14 14:27, March 16, 2017 (UTC) :Thank you very much! I'll be more then happy affiliating with you! Anime Dude14 18:33, March 16, 2017 (UTC) ::For now ill start adding you to the site affilation bar, ill lookk foward for you adding our logo ::Anime Dude14 15:05, March 17, 2017 (UTC) Hey I am going to be having a lot of free time coming real soon. Is it possible for me to be able to edit the front page of this wiki so I can add stuff in there for Gravity Rush 2 and its DLC?TheLightningcount1 (talk) 21:36, July 11, 2017 (UTC)